


Artificial Remembrance (Commission)

by CrimsonKittenGG



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blue Balls, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Thighs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG
Summary: As Makoto comes across an array of monitors, he quickly realizes they're not security cameras, but images of himself and his fellow classmates going to town! What is this supposed to mean? Who is behind all this?
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Artificial Remembrance (Commission)

It was the first time Makoto saw the gate leading into that dark corridor ever since he'd arrived in Hope's Peak Academy.

His recent life was marred with hazy memories, gaps in his life that he couldn't answer about. It felt like he'd slept through years and years of his school life, and all the things he'd learned, experienced, enjoyed during his tenure at that otherwise prestigious school... Completely erased from his memory. And it was the same for all of his classmates... All 15 of them. Almost as if they'd embarked in a collective trance together, their brains shutting down together all at the same time.

Of course, this only made the 'Ultimate Lucky Student' grow more and more curious about his situation. And whatever breakthrough he could make in his attempt to put his memories together, he would take them.

After taking a sharp breath, he ventured into the dark corridor, one hand ahead of him so he wouldn't hit any wall, as there was absolutely no light to aid him in his way. And, unsurprisingly, he did find a wall ahead of him not long after he started walking, even though it was a good 20 feet in after he'd started.

And then, he knew he was at a junction. One of the rooms on the left side of that perpendicular corridor was ajar, a bright light emanating from inside exposed the actual width of the hallway. It was a surprisingly wide corridor, which soothed Naegi's budding claustrophobia, but did little to help with the fear of the unknown. "What in the..." He mouthed to himself, both in confusion and in an attempt to steel his courage, before making his way to the lit room.

After venturing down the dark corridor for a minute, the brightness of the room attacked his eyes with a flash when he walked in, and he had to blink a couple of times before his sight could get acquainted with what was going on.

"Is this a... Control room?" He thought to himself out loud before approaching it all rather carefully.

The brightness emanated from the bank of monitors on display on the wall, all of them lit up and playing something different. Some of those images, Makoto gathered, were coming from the surveillance cameras scattered across the school. "Must be the security station," Naegi inferred out loud; "I wonder if Kyoko's even seen this. Probably has -- gonna ask her later regardless."

He felt little interest in sitting and watching what his other classmates were doing -- some of them were so predictable, it was easy to infer that Aoi would be either swimming or perusing the kitchen for pastries, or Byakuya would be locked up in the library to avoid interacting with Toko. But still, it couldn't hurt to exercise some curiosity, and some of the images moving on the screens were too action-intense to be just security camera footage.

And much to his shock, when he approached the array of monitors, he realized they weren't live footage.

"Is that... ME? And what in the world am I...?!" Naegi raised his voice without thinking, even though he just mumbled to himself. It was clearly him in most of those monitors, but not all, in a myriad of scenes he was sure he'd never lived before. Nude and nigh unrecognizable in all of them.

Towering over Aoi while ferociously fucking her from behind. Being abused by Celeste as the Ultimate Gambler used his face as her seat. Palming Kyoko's neck while thrusting himself into her. Being pleasured by Sayaka as the dim light of her dorm made it just barely possible to recognize the two bodies. He saw himself having sex with his classmates, sometimes ferociously, sometimes sweetly... No, it wasn't him, he had never met any of his classmates like that!

"What am I looking at?!" Makoto whimpered in distress, looking at all the images, his eyes moving from screen to screen. "Why AM I doing this?! That's... Not me!"

He felt his blood heat up inside his body as he took a step back, but found himself unable to bring his eyes away from the images. Maybe, in his wildest fantasies, he would be fucking Asahina like that, or being even able to see Kirigiri in the nude... "It... Can't..." He muttered to himself, before he realized the swelling in his pants, his mess of teenage hormones reacting to those images as viscerally as possible... Part of him wished he could bring the girls to that room and show them what he--

"NO, THAT'S WRONG!" He yelled to himself, both in trying to quell the thoughts of actually going after his classmates to show them all the debauchery on display... And to the erection that slowly pressed against his pants, a sinful excitement rooted in images that couldn't possibly be real, but... Looked oh so real...

A soft spell of static washed over the central monitor, the biggest of them. It was like a new video had just started playing. Makoto's eyes were automatically attracted to the image on screen, as he, once again, recognized himself in a situation he was sure he'd never lived, but seemed unbelievably realistic...

...

...

...

The room felt uncomfortably stuffy, though the mechanical sound of a fan could be heard. Those were the only senses Makoto could rely on at that moment: as a thick blindfold covered his eyes, handcuffs connected his arms to the seat of the chair he was put on. His legs were also tied to the chair, but with ropes. It would already be bad enough as the rope burned his ankles as he struggled to shake free, but he could also feel that all his clothes, with the exception of his boxers, were removed from his body. He could feel the beads of sweat running down his body, in a rather uncomfortable way, as he kept moving, against his better sense.

"You fuckers think this is funny," Naegi roared. "I'm gonna wreck this joint so bad once I'm free from this shitty place, there won't be a single open casket for the funerals!"

... 'fuckers'? Where did that come from? Makoto had half a mind to consult his memories, and the gaps, massive holes that seemed bottomless, made it hard to piece everything together.

But he had enough information to conclude a couple of things.

Yes, he was a Yakuza. A prince among gangsters, who had been caught for reasons he couldn't care to remember. Such is the life of a lawless desperado: always gunning for the next opportunity to get away with murder.

"I KNOW there's someone here," he continued to bark, like a caged lion ready to attack a pray; "you'd better let me go, and QUICK--"

The sharp sound of clicks against the cement floor made Makoto freeze. He was right in saying someone was there, though he couldn't see who it was. A soft hum, like a purr, followed; definitely a woman, and a seductive one. The sounds that followed weren't as pleasant -- a door creak, then a metallic slam... Chains... A click. He couldn't possibly decipher what was going on, but the mere sequence of noises made him shiver in place.

"Oh, you don't need to stop squirming just because you know someone's here with you," the feminine voice echoed softly, as the clicks resumed, growling louder and closer, as did the female. "It's rather entertaining. You know exactly where you are and that nobody's coming to 'rescue' you, yet you keep bawling your ass out for help. You can say it's faith in your peers until you're blue in the face, but all I hear is despair."

"Y-You have no idea who you're talking to," Makoto stuttered, as the confident and sultry female voice intimidated him. The clicks on the cement floor now surrounded him. He could not just hear the clicks around him, he could sense her presence. "Let me free, or else...!"

"Or else... what?" She purred. Makoto shivered powerfully with the softness of his provocateur's finger caressing his skin. He didn't know if it was a long nail or a knife, but it was in equal measures terrifying and arousing, as his captor brought one of her nails to his shoulder, softly running it across his shoulder blades, tracing a line from one to the other shoulder through the back of his neck. "Are you gonna wrap your hands around my neck and make me beg for mercy? I'd sure like to see you try," she continued, rolling her digits over his neck, pretty much caressing the back of his ear before her hand finally abandoned his skin and violently yanked on the knot of his blindfold, making the cloth fall from his face.

Naegi felt his head being jerked backwards with some vigor before a blinding flash made him press his eyes closed as soon as he tried to open it. It wasn't even that the room was flooded with light, but after being blindfolded for so long, even the dimmest light would attack his sight.

He then tried to open his eyes again, allowing his pupils to adjust to the situation. Little by little, he started making sense of his predicament: a lone lightbulb hung from the ceiling, brightly illuminating the small room. Ahead of him, a dark wooden table, and a single file on top of it. Around him, the still blurry image of the curvy, sultry female from that circled him like a hungry lioness. "Where's my thanks? Didn't you want someone to remove those blindfolds?" She said, her heels clicking against the floor as she walked up to the table and propped herself on top of it, crossing her legs as she sat displicently on it.

When Naegi's sight finally corrected itself, he first noticed the riding crop in the hands of his captor. The way she slapped the leathery tongue atop the rod against her open palm in a needlessly sensual fashion. The tight police uniform hugging her curvaceous body...

"E-Enoshima?!" He gasped at the realization his rival was right there, smiling victoriously at him. The investigator chuckled brightly at her catch, placing the riding crop on the table and hopping off, walking around the table and picking up the file before strutting towards Makoto once more. "What the hell is this all about?"

"This is about how I finally have you exactly where I want," Junko paraded around the interrogation room, her hips swaying from side to side, almost like she didn't have a care in the world, while perusing the file she'd just retrieved. "Do you have the slightest idea how long I've been dreaming about this moment? Having the Yakuza prince like putty on my hands...!"

"Bitch..." Naegi growled, struggling to shake free once more. "I swear to God, I'm gonna fuck you up..."

"Don't threaten me with a good time, naughty boy," Enoshima allowed her strawberry blonde hair to brush Makoto's shoulders as she flipped her long pigtails. Naegi could feel the intoxicating perfume of Junko's hair when she leaned against the chair, pressing her lower body into the backrest of his seat and letting her locks cover his torso. "And what a naughty boy you've been, hmm? Several counts of arson, embezzlement, jaywalking... Ooh, indecent exposure!"

Makoto could feel his blood warm up as he groaned in distress. "Lies, all of that..."

"I'll be the judge of that," she sang-sung, walking around Naegi one more time and propping herself on the table right in front of him. "Now, there are a couple of ways we can do this, but I'd rather you just be cooperative and tell me what I need to know." Placing the file beside her on the table, she crossed her legs rather exaggeratedly, aiming to give Naegi a proper show. "Who else is in your group? I need names."

"You're... asking me to rat out my fam?" Makoto cast Junko a sarcastic smile. "You must be hallucinating if you think I'd sell out."

"Maybe I am," Junko leaned forward, placing one index finger under Makoto's chin and throwing him another sultry look; "but I'm not the one whose arms and legs are tied to a chair."

"Bitch, I'm the Ultimate Yakuza," he replied right back. "You trying to break me, get me to talk? You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT."

"Oh, AM I?"

Junko smirked devilishly as she straightened up and grabbed her custodian's cap by the flap and threw it away from her. The look of confusion on Naegi's face made the whole thing even more delicious.

"I know more about you than you think," she said, her hands moving to the buttons on her shirt. "I have a complete file on you, you know that, right? And I know about your... 'secret weakness'..."

As Enoshima unbuttoned her shirt one by one, Naegi realized what she was trying to pull off, and his body reacted immediately. His blood rushed to his nether parts in a hurry, as his manhood quickly started forcing itself against the thin fabric of his underwear. "Bitch, you're crazy..." He said in a murmur, watching as Junko hopped from the table after doing away with the last button of her shirt, strutting away from him for a couple of steps, turning her back to him.

"Again... Maybe I am," she mewled as she threw her arms back, allowing her shirt to slowly slip off her body, revealing her black laced bra so tight, it squeezed her upper midsection in ways that Makoto didn't even need to look at her cleavage to know her breasts were about ready to spill out of it. "But sometimes we need to get our hands... dirty."

Junko's hand then found the button on the side of her skirt, and with a deft movement, her lower garment clicked open. Capturing the hem of one of the skirt's ends between her index and middle fingers, Junko allowed the other end to collapse, revealing her matching black thong.

Makoto desperately tried to use his legs to hide the growing erection, but his legs were tied so tightly, he couldn't even begin to try. Curses spun inside his mind, both because of the inconvenience, and because of how much of a tease his sworn rival was. And as much as he would love to be able to look away, his attention was fixated on her wide hips and toned ass, as her body's magnetic pull was in full control of his iron resolve.

Junko let out a sultry coo when she turned around and analyzed Makoto's expression, as well as his natural reaction to her body. "Well, well, well; would you look at that," she droned, as he could again hear the clicking of her heels on the cement. "I made sure to remove all weapons from your person, but look at this bat you've been hiding between your legs." And then, just to tease him, she brought the tip of the riding crop up to his manhood, brushing the leather over his shaft just to watch Naegi shiver. "And what a big bat it is...!"

"G-Go fuck yourself!" Makoto roared, forcing himself to look away, turning his face to the other side, both trying to avoid gazing at her body and hiding the fact he was red as a beet. That earned him a hearty laugh from Enoshima.

"Your mouth says one thing... Your body wants something else," she mused, almost in a whisper, leaning forward and bringing her face closer to Makoto's, her massive tits jiggling and dangling as she bit her lips and coos softly, grabbing a handful of Makoto's hair and forcing him to look at her sultry smirk.

He barely had time to take a glance at her spilling cleavage and the hellish smirk on her face before he watched her straddle him and sit on his lap, her light blue eyes piercing into his soul. "The fuck?!" He whimpered, attempting to turn his face away from her, only for her to cup his chin and force him to keep looking at her.

"You can ogle. I know you wanna," Junko cooed, gyrating her hips while seated on his lap, softly grinding her sex against his. Even though both wore their underwears, Makoto could feel the wet warmth coming from Enoshima's pelvis as she overtly rubbed her sex into his, purring and moaning softly through the whole process. "I told you I had a complete file on you... The fact you're a kinky little perv included... And would you look at that, you're so hard already!"

Makoto's resolve melted into jelly as his stone cold expression dissolved into a helpless, dreamy face the longer Junko danced on his lap. "Nice try... Whore..." He tried, aiming to throw Junko off. But instead, he earned an even bigger, more deranged smile from her.

"Little gangster bitch says what?" She purred, her free hand reaching for his cock and gripping the shaft, squeezing it in what almost looked like an attempt at claiming territory. She could hear and feel Makoto gasp under her touch, letting out a strained moan of pleasure. "You wanna call me a whore? I can be a whore," she continued, whispering in his ear as she gently stroked his cock over his underwear; "because I can work you up so good, you're gonna be seeing stars for DAYS. All I need... Is your cooperation." Throwing her head back, she then smirked widely at him, while still holding on to his dick. "So. Names?"

"Keep dreaming, bastard," Makoto growled, albeit with great effort to keep sounding like a badass. Junko, in turn, shook her head, before leaning even harder onto him, pressing her nose into his.

"Wrong answer," she murmured, before pressing her lips into his. Naegi's iron resolve turned to dust completely as he allowed Junko's tongue to invade his mouth, taste his lips and spar with his tongue. The taste of her lip balm, her perfume, everything about her seemed to be intoxicating, and he knew he was falling for it. "Think of the benefits," she purred into his mouth, while her hand wormed under his boxers, reaching for his cock in the flesh as she palmed the bulge, spreading the precum over the throbbing head as well as her own palm; "I can give you so much... If you just help me..."

Makoto couldn't answer, letting out naught but a whimper as Junko squeezed and rubbed the sensitive tip of his cock, smearing it with his own pre before her slender fingers slid down his rod, gripping it firmly and began stroking him, milking more lubes from his shaft before pulling back and away from the kiss, but still touching foreheads with Naegi.

"Aren't you the guy looking for benefits wherever you go? Doesn't the idea of having your own little... 'officer with benefits' entice you?" Junko purred into Makoto's mouth, squeezing his cock between her fingers. She could feel his heavy breathing brush her face, his billowing chest pressing into her massive breasts as she kept stroking him.

"N-No..." He whimpered again, his willpower faltering, and that earned him another kiss from Enoshima. An even more aggressive one, as she pierced his lips open and explored his mouth with her tongue. Her hips started gyrating once more, as she began masturbating Makoto even more furiously, making sure to torture Naegi for as long as she could before sending him over the edge.

They moaned wildly into one another's mouths, as Makoto's body began spasming softly with the intensity of Junko's advances. "C'mon..." Junko teased Naegi further, purring into his ear as the criminal shuddered and growled.

"I'm about to..." He alerted, without giving in to Junko's requests, but knowing he was about to erupt...

And then, everything ground to a sudden halt.

Junko jumped back to her feet, abandoning Makoto's dick, and took a step back, watching as the hot and bothered gangster's cock twitched with the anticipation of the orgasm that was so suddenly denied to him. He groaned, winced, growled at Enoshima, his cock throbbing violently and spitting more and more precum; his underwear now soaked with his sweat, hers, and his lubes, and yet that explosive release he longed for was stuck within, and it almost hurt him.

"I told you, dear, you're not in control here," Junko celebrated, bringing her pre-smeared palm up to her face and licking Makoto's lubes off her skin. "I don't care about how good you taste, either. I want the names of the losers in your cadre, Naegi, and I can go all night long with our little game. And you can't even say you weren't enjoying it, you dirty little rascal!"

She was right: he couldn't. He did enjoy every part of it, except the part where she blue balled him so mercilessly. He wanted to beg for more, he wanted to get that release so bad... And yet...

"So, what's it gonna be?" Junko retrieved her riding crop from the table, strutting right back up to Makoto, towering over him and slapping the tongue of the crop into her clean palm. "You give me what I want, and I give you what you want. Or, in other words..." She brought the crop up to Makoto's still pulsating cock, softly brushing the swollen tip and coating the leather with even more pre. "You get to cum when you spill the beans."

"N-Not... in a million years..." He answered with a shaky voice, the denial of pleasure eating him from inside out. Not even Makoto himself felt confident in that answer, and like a shark sensing blood in the water, Junko knew that. A satanic smirk crept up her face as she snickered.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

With a sexy twirl, Junko turned her back to Makoto again, but instead of walking away, she lowered her body onto his, spreading her legs and straddling her body again as she once again sat on his lap. Makoto could feel his manhood rubbing against Junko's cunt again as she fully leaned on him, throwing her head back and docking it between his head and one of his shoulders, purring at him as she could clearly feel his heart racing in his chest.

"I will say this," Junko hummed as she gyrated her hips a little more, allowing Makoto to feel her ass grinding against his groin as she tilted her head in a way that she could nibble into his earlobe and whisper in his ear; "you're more stubborn than I anticipated. But don't forget..."

The investigator then proceeded to close her legs, wrapping her toned, thick thighs around Makoto's cock. Another short spurt of pre oozed from his urethra, coating the inside of Junko's legs, as Naegi's entire frame trembled once more.

"I'm the one in control."

With a purr of delight, Junko started moving her thighs, stroking and squeezing Makoto's manhood between her legs. There was something powerful about the moist warmth of Detective Junko's thighs that sent jolts of energy up Naegi's spine, making him shiver again. He wanted to grab Enoshima's body and do unthinkable things to her, punish her for being such a tease, and yet all he could do was struggle and watch as she turned him into her little pet.

"Do you like the way I can jack you off with my legs?" Enoshima mewled, feeling as Makoto breathed hard and attempted to bring his mind out of that situation, failing miserably. "I'm just getting started, baby... And I'm gonna keep going until you give me what I want..." She said, reaching for his ear and grazing on his earlobe, making him grunt loudly in a miserable attempt at holding back on his pleasure.

"G-Go to hell..." He attempted, though his voice came out fragile and helpless; nothing like the gangster he knew himself to be.

"Again... Wrong answer," she whispered in his ear before her arms reached back and around the back of his neck. Using his own body to support herself, she was really able to make a show of it, and she wasn't going to hold back. Her thighs started moving up and down harder and faster, her skin gliding over Makoto's meat thanks to all the pre smeared between her legs, and yet still able to squeeze the life out of it, milking more and more of the clear fluid, as she pretty much made an effort to bounce on his crotch using nothing but the strength of her arms. Naegi knew Enoshima to be deceivingly strong, but not like that.

"FUCK!" He exclaimed, grunting louder and harder as his resolve had completely vanished. Junko had achieved what she wanted: he was completely under her control. As she giggled and stroked him violently, he could feel that tingling sensation coming back, slowly but surely.

When his groans became open moans of pleasure, Junko knew she was on the right track. "C'mon, you bastard! Don't you wanna smear my legs with your hot spunk? Don't you wanna paint my whole fucking body white? SAY IT!" Junko commanded, the vigor with which she bounced on his lap now a wet, sloppy cacophony, almost as if she was sinking down Makoto's body with his cock inside her cunt.

"Fuck... I'm gonna...!" Makoto alerted again, even though he knew that the warning would make Junko stop if he didn't give her what she wanted.

Except... She didn't. She kept torturing him with her legs, bouncing on his lap, stroking him with her thighs and purring into his ear, like the deviant she was.

"Give me what I need..." Junko whispered in his ear. "I can stop right here and leave your balls blue for the whole fucking night... Or I can let you cum if you promise me--"

"I'll give you anything you want!" Makoto broke, right then and there, desperate for his release. "Everything! Just... Fuck off with this torture already!"

Junko grinned victoriously.

"That's what I like to hear," she growled back at him before she started to bounce on his lap even harder, bringing one of her hands to the throbbing tip of his cock to squeeze and stroke up. Adjusting her position so she could 'hug' Makoto's head with one of her arms to support herself, she pressed his cheek into her breasts, allowing him to watch her work his cock to completion at the same time she gave him a sample of the softness of her tits. "C'mon, Naegi," she purred; "let's paint this whole room white... Give me your cum, you dirty fuck..."

Part of him wanted to enjoy that experience for a while longer. There was something almost esoteric about how a semi-nude detective, especially a sinfully hot one like Junko, sat on his lap, stroked his cock, pressed her massive tits against his face. But she had tortured him for long enough to make him not care about how that would end.

With a deafening roar, Makoto threw his head back and allowed his body to do the rest. Like a geyser erupting into activity, his cock started spraying jizz all over the place, coating Junko's legs, her hand, the table, the floor, the files. "YES!" The investigator celebrated as she continued to milk Naegi's cock, bouncing violently on his lap as her legs continued to stroke him; "Let me see all that jizz, you dirty bastard!"

His body jerked powerfully with each spray of cum; she could feel his chest spasming, his legs trembling, his throat hoarse as he kept roaring in delight until he had no batter left to offer Detective Enoshima. It was only then that she stopped bouncing on his lap, giving Naegi's rod just a couple more strokes using her thighs, taking great pleasure in the visceral reaction every time her skin squeezed the throbbing bulge atop his rod. Taking the time to admire the royal mess he made after his dick spat sperm all over her, as well as her documents, she stroked his hair almost lovingly, smirking at the stupid smile etched on his face.

"Good boy," she praised him.

...

...

...

Naegi couldn't believe his eyes. Junko sitting on his lap like that? Masturbating him with her legs?! Treating him like a criminal?! The images seemed realistic enough, but they HAD to be fake! "Th-That... cannot be me...!" He muttered to himself, taking a step back in utter shock. "I don't... remember doing... Any of that...!"

"Oh, but I do!"

The sultry, laidback voice came from behind him, and before he could turn around to see who it was, he felt his body heavy, as the owner of that voice had jumped on his shoulders and embraced him, putting all of her weight -- even if it wasn't a lot by any measure -- upon his back. Makoto didn't have to think too hard to know who that was, if the perfume, the dark chuckles and the massive knockers pressing against his shoulder blades were any indication.

"How careless of me, though," Junko mewled seductively, her fingers 'walking' down Naegi's chest, index after middle finger, one step at a time, while nuzzling her tits against his back; "leaving this room unattended and all these monitors alight... Though, if I had to bet, I think the monitors aren't the only thing turned on here..."

Makoto felt as Junko's fingertips started frisking his legs, before eventually reaching his crotch. Only then did he notice his own arousal, as Enoshima's nails traced the length of his erect cock as it pressed into his pants.

"J-Junko?! W-what... IS this?!" Makoto stuttered as his body froze in place, his cheeks reddening deeply as Junko toyed with his senses, sliding her nail up and down his length over his slacks as she purred softly into his ear...

"My fantasies."

"F-Fantasies-- What the--?" Makoto attempted to make sense of it, before the Ultimate Fashionista palmed his sex, rubbing her palm over his crotch and eliciting a soft coo of helplessness from the poor Luckster.

"It's not like you'd understand, even if I told you," she spoke up in a somewhat miserable voice, even though it still felt like she was whispering in his ear, sending shivers through his body as waves of discomfort and arousal washed over him. "Let's just say they're my way of... Not being bored."

"Th-This is... So messed up...!" Naegi attempted to react, his voice shaky. Junko, in response, chuckled darkly.

"Pleasure is messed up by default... But that's how it be sometimes," she chuckled, before her free hand cupped his chin and forced him to stare into the array of monitors again, as so many more raunchy scenes unfolded. "And if you want to understand the way I see the world a bit better... You can always watch a little bit more with me..."

And as Makoto felt another battery of goosebumps coursing through him, he watched as a brand new scene started playing...


End file.
